Alivia
Alivia was a houseguest on Season 6 - Unova, Season 9 - Orre and Season 12 - Galar. Big Brother Unova Alivia was a newbie to Big Brother games when she entered the Big Brother Unova house. Once she entered on night one, she formed close bonds with QuilLynn and Dana forming one of the strongest alliances of the season: Pretty Girls Only. Alivia also worked with Luke and Ryan on the side to help sway important votes and keep majority on the side of her alliance. With the Pretty Girls Only and Luke the group was able to sail through the pre-jury phase of the game, steam rolling targets like Ashvika, TJ and Cole in the process. It wasn't until after the Live Night when Alivia started to have troubles in the game. In a shocking turn of events after the Week 12 Veto Ceremony, Alivia was betrayed by QuilLynn when a Diamond Power of Veto was used on Trixie by fellow Pretty Girl QuilLynn and Alivia was named the replacement. She was then evicted on close ally Luke's HoH. Alivia was sent out in a state of shock but went on to win the Jury Buyback where she returned as a Co-HoH for the week. She decided to try to keep Luke safe but when veto was lost, her mission failed and he was evicted on her reign. Despite having one of the worst jury managements in series history, Alivia was evicted unanimously at Final 5. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Orre Alivia entered the Big Brother Orre house as one of the ten returnees. She entered alongside fellow Season 6 - Unova alumni Ashvika. Though Alivia had backstabbed Ashvika multiple times in their prior season, Alivia set out to work with her this time around. When she entered the game, she quickly gravitated to Blake and Lynn, an alliance that would later be called Scammers R Us. One of the main dramatic events of the first few weeks of the game was when Blake and Alivia were forming their alliance chat and they planned to invite Ricky. When they added him to their alliance chat they sent a bunch of coordinated messages and Ricky thought they were asking him to be a part of a twist so he left the chat and told other people about it. This caused Alivia and her allies to target Ricky for the first five weeks of the game. One of the most notable events in the game for Alivia was when she finally won her first HoH in the series during Week 11 and dubbed the week Alivia Week and made all the other houseguests answer questions about her and make videos as to why they shouldn't be nominated. At the end of the day she planned on targeting competition threat Jose P and she was able to successfully send him to jury. However, the following week Alivia was backdoored by Ali M when Bryce used the PoV to save Ali M's target Zeezo. Alivia believed that she would have the votes to stay, but when Ashvika flipped on her and Ali M cast his tiebreaker vote against her, she was sent to jury. It should also be noted that Alivia was the last player to be nominated this season. Competition History Voting History Lottery History Big Brother Galar Competition History Voting History Category:Buyback Winner Category:5th Category:Returnee Category:9th